They Say My Brother Is An Oni
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: HijikataxOC no romance implied; just a simple family drabble... a testimony of Hijikata being a bit softy inside...


They Say My Brother is an Oni

Peacemaker Kurogane

(Hijikata Toshizo-Hijikata Hikaru(OC))

a/n: first! I don't own the series ^_^ a drabble based on my OC's POV, a follow-up to my "Of Love and Lust" fic... well hope you enjoy reading =)

oOoOoOo

If living under the same roof with these bunch of oafs is such a privilege to other's point of view, well think again. You might wanna take a thousand more other considerations about that particular idea. Saa, you just don't know how 'literally' and 'mentally' challenging it is to be bounced back and forth between Hijikata Toshizo and Okita Soujiro... or let's say between Souji's teasing and Toshizo-nii's desire of ceasing the former from teasing him to death.

Believe me. Its is such a pain in the head.

Like this morning, I woke up hearing laughters from the corridor outside my room... pits of laughters coming from Ichimura Tetsunosuke and Souji of course. I groaned and automatically pulled the blanket up to my head and tried pretending that I am not hearing anything.

Unfortunately, Nii-san's voice thundered as quick as lightning and scurry of footsteps follows, obviously running for their lives.

Screw those haikus! Why in the world did he chose to write those very awful haikus anyways? He could have chose another one. Something far better. Maa, I daresay he sucks at writing such thing.

And I shudder everytime I hear his voice booming over something Souji had done...

"Is Hijikata-san still angry?" Harada Sanosuke asked, I only nod in return. He huffed and waved goodbye.

This is the usual scene everytime the Oni is angry. Almost everyone is aloof and wishing to be out of sight as much as possible.

I don't say that I have the power to face his wrath, no. Because that would be clearly suicidal. Its just, as if I have this magic, that he eventually mellows down and would decrease the creases on his face from growling down to frown.

But of course, it has also its downfall. I will sit for hours, my legs stiff as stones, listening to his gramblings that it virtually causes my ears to bleed, silently planning of reprimanding Souji right after the sermon.

Though seriously, my brother is not an overall oni. Would an oni be concerned of a young boy and not allowing him to have a sword because he is afraid that the boy would end up like Souji and I?

Would an oni be attentive of a sick sister and not leaving her side until her fever subside?

No, I know that's your answer, so am I.

We ruthlessly kill those who are enemy of our faction and those who poses threats to our lives, its inevitable. We are the Shinsengumi after all.

His sword stabs flesh, craving deep wounds and extracts blood. Angers many, causes sadness and eventually planting hatred in the end.

Maa... I know, as well as he that we are pawns in this war.

Reality hurts. And so is his voice.

"Hikaru, you are not going," Nii-san said, hints of finality cowers my sense of objection.

I lowered my eyes to the bandaged ribcage underneath my secured gi. He personally oversee the wrappings under the skillful hands of Ayu-nee. Three broken on the left and two on the right. And this made his face broke from scowl to sardonic frost.

I could only nod in response to his awkward concern, when Souji came in in his Shinsengumi uniform. Nii-san left instantly as well as Ayu-nee who winks after sliding the door close.

"You ask him not to allow me?" I ask, traces of bitterness on my voice that didn't escaped his ears. But as always, Souji would just smile his best.

Then he shook his head gently, "No of course, that would blew our cover ne?" He brush the back of his hand on my cheek and stood up. "He wants you to recover and avoid getting into dangerous missions in the future. And he meant it." He ended the discussion and went out.

See? He might be growling like a lion most of the times, but really, cold-hearted might he be to those who knew him only by name, I on the other hand believes in something else.

That within that iron made Hijikata Toshizo, the word concern and care really do exists within even though he'll deny it to no end.

Amidst this war torn world, I am still lucky to have someone like him.

oOoOoOo

end

oOoOoOo

hitsu: I don't want to tackle the delicate part of Souji dying in the series, since I hand't finished the series yet.

Peacemaker Kurogane is not mine. ^_^


End file.
